


The Cave

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Panic, death mention, implied drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: First person of someone stuck in a cave





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Some creative writing i did for some school work that i liked so i thought i’d share it here too ^-^

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The only sound echoing off the enclosed walls around me is the slow constant drip of the water falling from a rock hanging from the ceiling somewhere I can’t see, the thrashing of the waves clashing with one another in the distance and my heavy ragged breathing. I couldn’t see anything as darkness smothered my vision, depriving me of one of the senses I need to calm down. With my heartbeat roaring in my ears and my head throbbing from a lack of oxygen, I feel around the ground. It’s wet. Must be salt water, which would mean this is a place the ocean can seek out and find. My breathing speeds up at this thought and I distantly hear the shrill cry of a seagull through my panic. I sit down. Salt stinging my nose and the water on the ground burning my cuts and scrapes. I curl up, tears breaking free from my eyes. My head hurts so much. Not able to breathe. Not enough oxygen. Can’t breathe. Can’t see. I clamp my hands over my ears, trying to block out the taunting echoes of my cries and the sea somewhere far off, keeping me reminded of the danger. I could feel the cold walks closing in on me, crowding me, surrounding me. I shut my eyes. It doesn’t help much as it was already pitch black, but it’s comforting in some weird way. Need air. Head hurts. I wrap my arms around my legs and curl up even tighter, trying to remember a better time. Where I’m far away from this hellish nightmare.

I’m brought back to the cobblestone cottage in the middle of lush meadows full of flowers bursting with colour and painting the green grass a multitude of iridescent hues. The stone path leading up to the wooden door covered with petals from the cherry tree next to it. On the right of the path, opposite the white and pink petalled tree was a huge oak tree. Its leaves still bright green and thriving in the spring warmth. I’d always sit under the tree with my headphones on, listening to a waltz in the background. Many sunny days were spent relaxing against the chocolate coloured bark, under the shade of the wide leaves, protecting me from the bright rays of the sun. I had time to think about everything, and nothing, able to fall asleep with the comfort of the soft grass beneath me. It was also where I met _him_. He was coming down the road in the distance and somehow he saw me. Wed spend almost all our free time together, inseparable. We’d sleep in the softly swaying flowers and long grass, holding one another close in an embrace which made it feel like everything was okay. Many nights were spent out in the fields, the Milky Way in all its grace shining down on us, light reflecting in his eyes and making him look radiant as he stared up at the earth's oldest treasure. Little diamonds of light, pinpricks in the dark blue sky, lighting up everything. My best times were those shared with him. I can vividly remember the moon shining down upon us, making everything shimmer and his whole being glow. Oh how I wish I was able to go back there.

A loud ‘caw’ sounded and all too soon my fantasy daydream is cut short. The meadows and soft grass under my fingers replaced with rough and sharp rocks, biting into my numb body. I can no longer feel my legs as I sit hunched into a tight ball, hiding my face away from what monsters may be lurking in the darkness. The thrashing water outside sounds like its come closer. My tears haven’t stopped, a steady stream falling. I realise as I listen to the wind whipping around, part of me is glad I’m sheltered here, but part of me knows I’m not going to get out of this cave. I look up for the first time in who knows how long, my watch having been ripped away by the tide. The hole through which I fell is only just visible. I stare at it, with a strong sense of defeat. I’d never be able to get through there, it’s so high up. But then, if I can’t get out, no one can get in. no one can hear me, the wind whisking away my pleas for rescue immediately. I’m going to die here alone, no one knowing I’m here and no one even noticing I was gone in the first place. The waves sound even closer than before. I’ve never felt this alone, not since- well, there’s no use thinking about that now.

All of a sudden the cave is lit up around me. I look up to the hole and see the moon in all its glory, having risen and stopped just above the gap. Its light covering everything, coating al with a bioluminescent glow. I stare longingly up at it. Even though it’s so beautiful, it makes me realise how small the cave really is. My face stained with tears is reflected in the many puddles on the shining grey rocks. Not even the moon can help me now. The waves are closer. Water dripping faster from the ceiling. My fate is sealed. There’s no way I can escape. I look up to the moon for what could be the last time and can only think of him. His smile, his face, his eyes, the way he glowed. I’m going to leave this world without even being able to say sorry or goodbye. Not even a final hug or kiss. I cry silently to the moon to pass my message to him. The water is dripping even faster now. The ocean has found me. I close my eyes. All I can do now is sit here and await my fate. So I sit, listening to the rapid drip drip drip of the ocean as it will soon consume my body and claim it, dragging it back into the darkness. No way out, no way in. I hope that someone, anyone, will find my sodden lifeless body here. All I can do is wish for a miracle to save me. I can only hope.

_Drip, drip, drip, whoosh._

Silence.


End file.
